barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie and the Secret Door
Barbie and The Secret Door is an upcoming Barbie movie, animated by Rainmaker Entertainment Inc. It was released in August 2014 on Digital HD and will be released on September 2014 on DVD and Blu-Ray Combo, and it is marketed as the "ultimate fairytale musical". The movie is a musical with seven original songs. Official Summary "It's the ultimate fairytale musical! Barbie stars as Alexa, a shy princess who discovers a secret door in her kingdom and enters a whimsical land filled with magical creatures and surprises. Inside, Alexa meets Romy and Nori, a mermaid and a fairy, who explain that a spoiled ruler named Malucia is trying to take all the magic in the land. To her surprise, Alexa has magical powers in this world, and her new friends are certain that only she can restore their magic. Discover what happens when Alexa finds the courage to stand up for what's right and learns that the power of friendship is far more precious than magic." Starring the Voices Of Music Songs *What's Gonna Happen (Performed by Alexa) *If I Had Magic (Performed by Alexa) *You're Here (Performed by Nori and Romy) *I Want it All (Performed by Malucia) *I've Got Magic (Performed by Alexa) *We've Got Magic (Performed by Nori and Romy) *What's Gonna Happen (reprise) (Performed by Alexa) Scores *Magic Door *Unicorn *Return to the Castle DVD Bonus Features *2 Music Videos ("If I Had Magic" and "Anything is Possible") *Bloopers/Outtakes *Two Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse episodes Gallery Merchandise To view the photos of the merchandise of Barbie and The Secret Door, click 'here.'' Videos 2014 - Barbie and The Secret Door - Trailer|Official Teaser Trailer Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Official Trailer (HD)|Official Trailer Barbie™ and The Secret Door - If I Had Magic - Music Video|"If I Had Magic" Music Video Barbie™ and The Secret Door - - A Clip from the Movie|Movie clip Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Movie Outtakes|Bloopers Meet the Characters of Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Another trailer with special bonus "Meet the Characters" Meet Alexa Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Princess Alexa Meet Nori Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Nori Meet Romy Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Romy Meet Malucia Barbie and the Secret Door Barbie|Meet Malucia Barbie™ and The Secret Door - Princess Alexa Transformation Trivia *The voice of Samantha, Arielle Tuliao, has "Barbie: The Princess and the Secret Door" as the title of the film on her resume. *The Queen of Zinnia's dress is similiar with [[w:c:disney:Snow_White_(character)|Disney's 1937 Snow White]]. *The three purple animals in Zinnia have long, strong, flexible and prehensile tail similiar like Marsupilami. *In the beginning of the movie it the distributor was written "Mattel Playground Productions" instead of "Barbie Entertainment". *When Alexa asked Nori and Romy about the boy and the flying carpet she might possibly have been refering to the folktale "Aladdin". Similarities to other Barbie movies *Both Princess Alexa and Princess Victoria from Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar prefer to doing anything that they want rather than doing their royal duties. Both princesses also must give a speech as the part of the royal duties, and at the end of their movies, they give the speech. *Queen Adrienne used character models of Alexandra Privet from Barbie: Princess Charm School. *The fairies in Zinnia wears the same dresses as Princess Catania from Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess, just in different colors. *Nola have the same hairstyle and dress as the 8-years-old Princess Catania. *Both the movie and Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess have the magical creatures (Crystallite and The Queen Unicorn) that protected from the antagonists (Malucia and Gwyllion). Both magical creatures also founded by the antagonists and almost lost the magic. Both the worlds from the movies (Zinnia and Shimmervale) almost being dark and lost the magic by the antagonists. However, unlike Malucia, Gwyllion reformed. * Much like Odile (Swan Lake), Malucia is forced to clean as punishment for hat she did. Also Known As *French - ''Barbie et la porte secrète''' *Polish - ''Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi'' *German - ''Barbie und die geheime Tür'' *Greek - ''Barbie και η μυστική πόρτα'' *Russian - ''Барби и потайная дверь'' *Thai - ''ตุ๊กตาบาร์บี้และประตูลั'' *Dutch - ''Barbie en de Geheime Deur'' *Italian - ''Barbie e la porta segreta'' *Spanish - ''Barbie y la puerta secreta'' *Potuguese - ''Barbie ea porta secreta'' *Arabic - ''باربي والباب السري'' *Persian - ''باربى و در مخفى'' *Turkish - ''Barbie ve gizli kapı''' External Links *[http://barbiesecretdoor.mattel-ceur.com/uk-en/index.php?page=kit.php ''Barbie and The Secret Door UK website] Category:Barbie and The Secret Door Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Entertainment